<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealous by NefariousTillDeath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697952">Jealous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefariousTillDeath/pseuds/NefariousTillDeath'>NefariousTillDeath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, jealous Fjord is pretty cuteee, slight nsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefariousTillDeath/pseuds/NefariousTillDeath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Episode 110<br/>Fjord is a little jealous of Caduceus’ flirty personality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caduceus Clay/Fjord, Teahaw - Relationship, fjorclay - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I cannot believe you!” Fjord teased after he and Caduceus returned from that unsettling dinner with Caleb’s old posse. </p><p>“What did I do?” Caduceus asked earnestly. </p><p>“You were flirting with him!” Fjord laughed. </p><p>“With whom?”</p><p>“That Academy broad, Eodwulf!” Fjord rolled his eyes and groaned into Caduceus’ shoulder. </p><p>“Oh, I thought you were going to say Pumat.” </p><p>“Him too!” Fjord sighed. </p><p>“Hey,” Caduceus said seriously, running a hand lazily through Fjord’s hair, “I’m all yours.”</p><p>Fjord growled in the back of his throat and fixed Caduceus with a particularly-carnivorous look. “I know. You’d hate to see what I’d do to anyone who got between us.”</p><p>“I would, but only because I can’t imagine what you’d do,” Caduceus teased, kissing the end of Fjord’s nose. Fjord sniffed indignantly. </p><p>“Ha ha,” he scoffed, his scowl quickly melting into a grin. </p><p>“I like that,” Caduceus said softly. </p><p>“What? My smile?” Fjord smiled to emphasize. </p><p>“No - well, yes - but no, I like that you’re a little protective. It’s very sweet.” Caduceus smiled and rubbed his nose against Fjord’s forehead. </p><p>“Gods, Cad, you make me sound like a jealous child,” Fjord muttered, blushing. </p><p>“You are jealous.”</p><p>“Pff… oh, fine then, maybe a bit,” Fjord huffed playfully, twirling a lock of Caduceus’ hair around his finger. </p><p>“Still all yours,” Caduceus said softly, leaning in close to Fjord. </p><p>Fjord pounced like a moorbounder - aggressive, commanding, and fast. He wrapped one arm around Caduceus’ shoulders and cupped the Firbolg’s fuzzy face with his other hand as their lips met, already off to a messy start.</p><p>Fjord had already been sitting straddled across Caduceus’ hips, but his body was so much smaller than his lover’s that kissing was hard from this position. Caduceus, knowing this, grabbed Fjord’s thighs right beneath his butt and yanked him upward so he was straddling Caduceus’ stomach. Fjord groaned at Cad’s forcefulness and pressed his tongue deeper into his mouth. </p><p>Fjords tusks pierced Caduceus’ lips, barely drawing blood that was then licked away by Fjord’s tongue. Caduceus groaned at the stinging, but relished in Fjord’s attention. </p><p>“You know what I think?” Fjord asked, his voice husky. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re a flirt,” he answered, nuzzling his nose against Caduceus’. “Maybe you can’t help it, but you are.”</p><p>“If this is gonna be the result of my flirting every time, I might start doing it on purpose,” Caduceus grinned. </p><p>“You dog,” Fjord said with a devilish grin.</p><p>“Woof.”</p><p>“Oh, that is it,” Fjord growled and kissed a trail from Caduceus’ jaw to his shoulder, biting at the soft skin around his clavicle. </p><p>Caduceus groaned and grabbed Fjord’s hair, holding the green-and-gray locks tightly as Fjord’s tusks pressed against his skin. Fjord’s nails dug into Caduceus’ unclothed back, eliciting another moan from the Firbolg. Warmth pooled in Caduceus’ stomach, and his heart was beating fast. Fjord rested his head in the crook of Cad’s neck, breathing even, deep breaths. He tugged on the sash-like belt tied in a bow around Caduceus’ waist, finally pulling it loose. His hands traced the shape of Cad’s hips, making his breaths hitch. </p><p>Before he could get any further, Caduceus scooped him up in one arm and flipped him onto his back, leaning over him with the other arm. Cad pressed a gentle kiss to Fjord’s forehead before setting to undressing him. Once his clothes were thrown unceremoniously to the floor, Caduceus stripped off his loose-cut pants and pulled Fjord close again. </p><p>Caduceus put his tongue to work as the evening escalated, at some points making it hard for Fjord to breathe. Even when, some time later, they were no longer kissing as Caduceus cradled him with one arm and held the headboard in a vice grip with the other, he could hardly catch his breath. Fjord’s nails had traced lines of desperate passion across Caduceus’ back, clutching at his body as an anchor. Caduceus didn’t seem to mind the pain, even when Fjord bit down on his shoulder, breaking the skin. Fjord would have happily mouthed the bedsheets if he’d had the opportunity, but his position didn’t allow it. He’d have to apologize later. </p><p>“Hng, Caduceus —” Fjord choked as tears dropped down his face. Caduceus kissed his cheeks and forehead adoringly as he came down. </p><p>“Just a little more,” Caduceus whispered. Fjord nodded, still crying. </p><p>Some ten or so minutes later, Fjord was lying curled in Caduceus’ embrace, finally recovered and relaxed. Cad’s arms were wrapped tightly around Fjord’s small frame, one hand latched in his hair and the other on his waist. Caduceus brushed his wide nose across Fjord’s forehead before placing a chaste kiss. </p><p>“You do know that, though?” Caduceus voice was soft and low, rasping attractively. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m all yours.”</p><p>“Of course,” Fjord said softly, “of course I do.”</p><p>“Good,” Caduceus hummed, pulling Fjord a little closer. </p><p>Fjord nuzzled Caduceus’ chest, his tusks grazed Cad’s soft fuzzy skin. He ran a hand across the freshly-healed scars on Caduceus’ back and felt something like pride twinged with guilt. </p><p>“Although,” Cad chuckled, “I did like that little burst of jealous passion.” </p><p>“You…” Fjord grinned. Caduceus stuck out his tongue, teasing. </p><p>“Only joking,” Caduceus promised. “Or should I prove it again?”</p><p>Fjord smiled, eyes clouded with love. “ Please do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah Fjord’s a crier<br/>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>